


Dear Diary

by Shabby Abby (KJPearl)



Series: How To Build a Relationship [2]
Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Diary/Journal, If Caleb gets to recap everything to Dr. Bright than Adam can recap everything to his journal, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Crush, Teenagers are bad at emotions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-01 23:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6541810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJPearl/pseuds/Shabby%20Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to How To Build a Friendship, with the scenes shown through Adam's diary entries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

Dear Diary,

This week has been quite something. Something new, and exciting, and hopefully good. Caleb—you remember Caleb, I wrote about him a while back. The guy on the football team who I had a crush on. Well, have crush on.

After last week I was pretty sure any chance of even talking to him was crushed. He’d defended me from the guys on the team. But I could just tell he thought I was such a loser. “The dude’s sad enough as it is, can’t you see that?” he said. I know that to guys like that I’m just the “emo nerd”, but it still hurt. I had hoped he was better than that.

But I guess he actually is because this Monday he came up to me in class. Well, he was going to until he got distracted by some girl asking him to the Sadie-Hawkins Dance. I was furious. I know it makes no sense, it’s not like I have a chance with him, he’s straight. But I could just tell he was going to talk to me and she stopped him.

I figured that was the end but then on Wednesday, after class, he asked me to have lunch with him. I was terrified it was just a prank and one of his friends would be hiding behind one of trees to take a video to show the whole school how desperate I was, but it was just the two of us. He complimented my Macbeth assignment. The one about the witches and destiny. He seems to a actually understand the question of Macbeth’s free will within the play. We spoke about Star Wars and he didn’t even mind me geeking out.

I think my crush is destined to only get worse the more I know him, but it’s worth it. He’s so kind and cares so much about people. The more I get to know Caleb the more I can see that he’s actually a bit of an outcast, just like me.


End file.
